


One Summer's Day

by H_3xe



Series: Drabbles a La Hexe [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_3xe/pseuds/H_3xe
Summary: A farmer, a basket of produce and Sam on a skateboard... What could go wrong?





	One Summer's Day

Golden rays from the warm summer sun reflected off the steady stream leaving the sprinkler's cast iron spouts. Droplets of water rolled down off lush green leaves onto the fertile soil below. Arcing over the green expanse of the garden, the faintest rainbow could be observed. Melodic chirping of the birds perched atop the pomegranate trees alongside the typical grunts, clucks, and moos of the farm animals filled the morning air. 

It was hard for Miss Lumine Rasmodius, niece of the wizard who dwelled due east of Cindersnap Forest, to imagine that she had only just arrived a season ago upon her best friend's request. Scratch that, it was more akin to a plea. Schadelsuchender Ritter had inherited the famous fields that grew the Valley's most popular brand of coffee, Necroffee. Necroffee had been started from the ground up by her late grandfather, Hufte Ritter. This was an enormous undertaking for a girl who possessed, what was known as a 'Black Thumb', the notable inability to grow plants. So inept was Schadel that it was a running joke that plastic flowers would even die in her care. 

Knowing Lumine spent countless summers in her father's "herb" garden, Schadel knew Lumine was adept in caring for these fragile, green oxygen suppliers. Stuck between several babysitting gigs and a part-time serving job, Lumine happily agreed to aid Schadel. 

Standing at 5'7, Lumine was a phenomenal cook who loved to sample her own creations. She had beautiful curves that defied the current standard of beauty, however she was breathtaking in her own special way. Her lilac hair piled on her head, tiny curling wisps framed her caramel colored skin. Atop her head sat a straw woven sunhat. Covering her legs, rolled up at the ankles was a pair of acid wash, destressed denim overalls. A cotton candy pink t-shirt stood out against sun kissed skin featuring a sky blue Japanime boy blowing a gum bubble. Lavender and magenta checkered slip-ons covered her feet, leaving distinct footprints within the soil below. 

Walking the fields with a basket in the crook of her arm, Lumine stopped to crouch down in front of the row of tomatoes she had planted eleven days prior. Bulbs in varying shades of red dotted leafy green branches. A bright, ruby red sphere caught Lumine's attention as she diligently determined which of these delicious, tangy fruits was ready for harvest. Reaching out, Lumine gingerly cupped the tomato in the palm of her hand. Turning it slowly, she examined its skin for signs of rot. The tomato's skin was soft and shined in the sunlight. Next, Lumine gave the ruby sphere a gentle squeeze. It wasn't too firm or too soft; the tomato was of perfect density. Plucking the tomato from the branch, Lumine gave it a proud nod before placing it into the basket. 

Having repeated this process for the length of the patch, Lumine gathered the necessary dozen requested by Mrs. Jodi Jones; a resident of Pelican Town who headed up the household with her two sons while her husband served in the military. The request happened purely by happenstance. 

Lumine had been in the process of purchasing a new backpack from Pierre's General Store. The one she had brought with her from the city had ripped at the bottom due to the sheer weight of all the items Lumine had gathered during the Spring season. Pierre's wife, Caroline, stood beside him at the counter and offered an ear to Jodi's unfortunate tale involving horrible, cardboard tasting tomato broth she had made from the produce she purchased from JojaMart. Lit up like a lightbulb, Caroline mentioned that Lumine had purchased summer seeds from her husband weeks ago and among those purchased were tomato seeds. Jodi commented that her budget couldn't afford organic goods, especially from the Ritter Farm. 

Lumine apologized for overhearing Jodi's predicament, but she simply couldn't allow Jodi to suffer any longer at the hands of JojaMart and their awful produce. Pierre's eyes lit up, he was quick to question why Lumine had a disdain for Joja Mart. He was hopeful he had obtained an ally in his plight against Morris, the General Manager of JojaMart, who sought to ruin him. Lumine mentioned that it was likely due to her upbringing: her parents being of a free-spirited nature, who believed big corporations were nothing but cattle farms. 

Pierre sorrowfully divulged that it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Morris to pop in and steal his customers by offering 50%-75% off coupons. Turnabout was fair play, Lumine turned to Jodi and offered to sell her the produce she desired for a fraction of JojaMart's prices. Surprised, Pierre informed Lumine that the farm would be selling those goods at a loss. Lumine assured him that the pair could easily recover what they would lose with other produce sales. That and Schadel would revel in the idea of sticking it to the corporation that ran her ragged. 

Pierre gave it some thought before offering her a discount on the seeds she would purchase from him on the premise that any leftover produce be sold to him for distribution. Admittedly, Lumine enjoyed in the idea of their hard work being sold in a General Store. She agreed to these terms. The two shook hands to seal the deal. Jodi and Caroline exchanged glances before Jodi asked if Lumine would be willing to sell her some farm grown tomatoes. With a bright smile parting her lips revealing pearly white teeth, Lumine happily nodded her head.  
_______________________________________  
The soft jingle of dog tags accompanied by the gentle click of a dog's nails on the pavement below, Lumine's beloved Old English Sheepdog trotted beside her happily. His name was Arthur as in King Arthur of Camelot. Long, thick shaggy grey and white fur covered his body and shielded his eyes. Arthur wore a silver, gold, and navy-blue collar. Two tags hung from the silver leash hook, one standard blue tag confirming he had been vaccinated and one silver sword shaped ID tag with her information on it, should he run off on his own. On the back of the ID tag the blade of the sword was engraved; Excalibur. 

The Knights of the Round Table fable held a special place in Lumine's heart. Following her throughout her childhood and well into adulthood. It was said that the great wizard mentioned in these tales was a Rasmodius, however proof did not exist to back up such a claim. 

Hanging from her arm while she carried the basket of produce was Arthur's navy-blue and gold diamond pattered leash that hooked onto the silver hook of his collar. Unsure of Pelican Town's stance on leashes, Lumine thought it better to be safe than sorry, apologizing to Arthur before having to put his leash on. Arthur was well trained, never needing a leash while being outside at her father's place. Her mother, Candide, would jest stating he knew he had a good life there. A smile curled the corners of Lumine's mouth as she recalled the jest. 

Mrs. Evelyn Mullner looked up from the assortment of colored plants that lined the public plot south of the Stardrop Saloon. A sweet smile parted her wrinkled lips as Lumine approached her. 

"Good morning, Granny! Wonderful weather we're having, huh?" Lumine situated the basket in her arms. 

"Lumine-dearie, good morning," Evelyn set down the pruners on the concrete slab. The elderly woman looked at the sky. "Certainly, so." 

A frown replaced her smile as concern washed over Evelyn's face. "Goodness, that basket looks awfully heavy… A nice man should be carrying that for you…" 

"Oh!" Lumine's cheeks flushed pink at the implication. "Let me tell you," Lumine held up her pointer finger. "I have quite the gentleman accompanying me on my errands. It's unfortunate that he cannot stand upright to carry these, however, he's wonderful moral support!" She let out the softest chortle, motioning toward Arthur. 

The shaggy pup's tongue hung halfway out of his mouth, panting softly. Evelyn's eyes twinkled at the sight of Arthur, the woman was quite fond of dogs. She knelt, slowly reaching her hand out to him. 

"Well, hello there, handsome," Evelyn greeted him in a voice like silk. 

Trotting over to Evelyn, Arthur's tail crooked upward and began wagging excitedly at the prospect of attention. 

"Goodness me, you're quite the happy sort, aren't you?" Evelyn chuckled. Her shaky, wrinkled hand gently stroked his plush, shaggy fur. "What's this fellow's name?" 

"Arthur," Lumine brightly beamed. 

"Arthur," Evelyn repeated, scratching behind his floppy ear. "He's incredibly soft, Lumine-dearie. What you must go through to keep knots out of this fur, I cannot imagine." 

Laughing, Lumine nodded her head, "It can be an exercise in patience, that's for certain." 

Evelyn placed her hands down on her knees, shakily pulling herself up off the ground. 

Lumine extended her hand outward, resting the edge of the basket upon her hip. "Would you like some help, Granny?" 

"It's sweet of you to offer, but I'm alright," Evelyn smiled up at Lumine. "Thank you." 

"Oh!" Lumine chirped, remembering the request she had acquired from the town bulletin board. "Here are those leeks you asked for!" Lumine pulled the neatly wrapped bundle from out of the wicker basket. 

"Thank you, dearie!" Evelyn gently took the bundle from Lumine. "George will be thrilled!" Evelyn twinkled. "By the way, have you met Alex's beloved companion, Dusty?" 

"I can't say I have," Lumine shifted her weight off one foot and onto the other. 

"Sadly, the poor dear has to live outside. His dander poses a bit of a problem for my George," Evelyn stepped toward a fenced in dog house. Placing her hands upon the wooden fence, Evelyn softly called out. "Dusty?" 

Lazily emerging from the dog house, Dusty: a twelve-year-old sandy brown Great Dane, stretched letting out a loud yawn. Arthur saw Dusty and Dusty saw Arthur, the two reacted in completely different ways. Dusty let out an excited woof as he leapt up to the fence. Whereas Arthur couldn't have scuttled behind his mistress any faster if he tried. His leash wrapped around Lumine's legs tightly. An embarrassed laugh escaped Lumine's lips. 

________________________________________ 

Once Lumine had been freed from the clutches of Arthur's leash with aid from Evelyn, the two parted ways. Rounding the corner, a panicked voice called out to Lumine. Mere moments preceding the shout, Lumine was abruptly sent into the nearby grass. Her basket of items flew up in the air, tomatoes splattered against the concrete's surface. Bits of tomato and juice stained Arthur's snow-white coat. He let out a loud yelp as his leash was yanked suddenly because of the collision. 

"Shit!" Samson Jones, an energetic twenty-three-year-old with bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes, careened into Lumine. "Uff…" He grunted as he landed on top of the woman he toppled over. 

Sauntering toward the scene of the accident, Sebastian Walker, Sam's best friend took a drag from his cigarette bearing a bored expression upon his pale face. Sebastian was the son of the local carpenter, Robin Patterson and the step-son of the local scientist, Demetrius Patterson. He was a twenty-four-year-old man with raven black hair and smoky gray eyes. 

"Are you two dead?" Sebastian exhaled the smoke out his nostrils. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Sam's vision came into focus. 

"Umm…" a blush stained Lumine's cheeks as she looked down at him, mortified. 

It was then Sam realized where his face was resting. Swiftly, the young man scrambled off Lumine. His face redder than the tomatoes that now littered the ground. 

"Guess not…" Sebastian flicked the cherry off the end of the cigarette between his fingers. 

"Sorry 'bout that, Lumine!!" Sam held his hand out for her only to be received by a rather hostile growl from Arthur. Retracting his hand for fear the dog may bite him, Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "You okay?" 

"Um, mmhm," Lumine sat up slowly, avoiding eye contact with Sam. Whistling to Arthur, the dog's head turned toward her. "Come here, Arty. Are you okay?" She asked Arthur then flicked her gaze up to Sam. 

"Ah… yeah… I had a soft landing?" Sam laughed nervously. 

"Sam…" Sebastian disapprovingly shook his head. 

"Oh no!" Lumine gasped. 

Sam's comment fell upon deaf ears. 

"Mrs. Jodi's tomatoes!!" She winced as she got up on her feet. "It'll be another four days before I can get her a fresh batch!" Tears welled up in her blue gold hues, her bottom lip began to quiver at the sight of her broken promise smattered across the concrete. 

"Shit!" Guilt crashed down upon Sam. "Lumine…" He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. "I'm…" 

"The fuck is this…?" a woman's icy voice interrupted, sending a shiver down Sam's spine. 

Gulping loudly, Sam turned his head slowly hoping the voice didn't belong to her. Like a terrified antelope being starred down by an angry lion, Sam felt his knees quiver as his widened eyes met her sullen gaze. 

"E-Ex…" Sam flashed a nervous smile at woman behind him. 

Sam and his group of friends had known Miss Schadelsuchender Ritter for three years, however, they knew her as [Ex_Nihilio] prior to her move to the Valley. This tiny tyrant stood at a surprising 4'9 considering her father, the local doctor, Harvey was 6'2 and her mother, Halsa, who was deployed overseas, was 5'8. Her raven hair was tied into pigtails that draped over her shoulders. She had a pale complexion that brought out her aquamarine eyes and subsequently the dark bags under them. She wore a pair of skinny plaid capris with two fabric belts hooked onto the sides and clasped to the back beltloop in a crisscross manner. Black high tops with bar laced shoe strings covered her small feet. Her arms crossed under her flat chest and over the X-Static band logo on her black t-shirt. A black, leather studded choker hugged her neck and atop her head sat the Sailor's Cap she had won during the Ice Festival last year. 

"Numb nuts…" Never did Schadel refer to Sam by his username or his name, instead he was simply acknowledged by an insult. 

"Schadel…" Lumine sniffled. "My… d-delivery…" Her shaky finger pointed. 

Cracking her knuckles, her right canine tooth overlapped her bottom lip as Schadel frowned. 

"L-Listen, E-Ex… I-I… uh… I can explain!" Sam frantically flailed. 

"You've got two seconds…" her eyes narrowed. 

Calmly explaining the situation that led to Lumine's current state, Sebastian looked over at Sam who muttered words of apology in each breath. Using the palms of her hands to wipe away her tears, Lumine accepted his apology then turned her head toward Schadel. Smiling, Lumine stated that accidents happen. Schadel begrudgingly nodded her head in affirmation. 

________________________________________ 

Shooting Sam one last glare, Schadel directed her attention to Arthur to whom she was entrusted to walk home. Picking bits and pieces of tomato out of his shaggy fur, an aggravated Schadel sighed. Taking this opportunity bow out, Sebastian gave Sam a nod before shoving his hands into the pocket of his deep purple hoodie as he sauntered home. 

Lumine crouched down, a sharp pain darted up her leg. She hissed slightly then took a deep breath to regain her composure. Picking the fruit up off the concrete, the young woman sorrowfully placed them into the basket. Getting down on his haunches to help Lumine, Sam noticed the basket had splintered where it had landed. Reaching out for one of the tomatoes, their hands brushed against each other. The two quickly withdrew their hands, a blush staining both of their cheeks. 

"Sorry!" they apologized in unison. 

"Oh," Lumine brought her hand up to her mouth, a laugh escaped her lips. 

"Ah," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, the blush spread across his nose. "Um… Lumine?" Plopping a tomato into the basket, Sam glanced over at her. "I'm really sorry…" 

Picking up the last tomato, Lumine gently set it into the basket. She wiped the juice from her hands onto the legs of her overalls as she stood up slowly. Sam grabbed the basket gently not to cause any of the tomatoes to shift toward the gap. 

"It's okay," Lumine half-smiled. "These things happen, you know?" She shrugged. 

"Nah, I shouldn't have been… attempting to grind on Emily's garden," Sam sighed. 

"Grind?" Lumine's eyebrow hitched up. 

"Yeah, it's where you take your skateboard and ride an edge narrow enough to fit between the wheels…" Sam flipped his skateboard up into his arm. "Ever rode a skateboard before?" 

Lumine shook her head 'no.' 

"Wanna give it a try?" Sam leaned down to look at her, a bright smile on his face. 

"Oh, gosh…" Lumine held her hand up to her chest. "I have terrible balance… Mama would often attribute my clumsiness to my high center of gravity," She motioned to her bust, a nervous laugh escaped her rosy lips. 

Sam's eyes widened, recalling his face had been lodged into her high center of gravity moments ago. He swung his head to the side at a break neck's pace, his face reddened. 

"R-Right!" Sam stammered. "The offer's still out there!" 

"Umm…" Lumine considered his offer, she enjoyed trying new things. "Just…um… don't let me fall, please?" 

"You got it!" Sam beamed, tossing his skateboard down on the ground below. "Place your foot here…" Sam pointed to a section on the board. "And give me your hand." 

"O-Okay," Lumine set the basket down on the grass adjacent from them. 

Setting her right foot upon the board, Lumine bit her lower lip, "Um… I'm not going to break it, am I?" She noticed a slight bend when applying a fraction of her weight. A wave of self-conscious thought splashed over her. 

"Yoba, no!" Sam took her hand in his. "You're good, Lumine, promise!" He looked down at her footing, a smile parted his lips. "You're a leftie?" Sam looked back up at Lumine. 

"Mmhm," Lumine nodded her head. "That won't pose a problem, will it?" Her eyes looked worried. 

"Nah! It just means you ride goofy!" Sam enlightened her. "It's not an insult. It's just how you describe this sort of stance on the board." 

"Oh! I understand!" Lumine chirped. "What's the other stance called, if I may?" 

"Regular," Sam chuckled. "It's a little bias, don't you think?" Sam winked. 

"Definitely!" Lumine laughed. 

"Okay… the next step," Sam hopped on behind her. "Might be easier to show you rather than walk alongside you." 

He placed his hands upon her hips. Lumine ducked her head shyly, the blush returning to her face in short order. 

"K, so… you wanna put your foot down like this…" Sam set his left foot down, pushing the board forward. "Then kick off, like so!" 

Fearing she may have another unfortunate encounter with the ground below, Lumine leaned back into Sam. 

"I got you," he reassured her, gently squeezing her right hip. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Lumine looked at him through darkened eyelashes. The sweetest smile Sam had ever seen parted her rosy lips, sending his heart up into his throat. 

"S-So!" Sam stopped the board, swallowing his heart down with a loud gulp. "U-Um… I-I…" He cleared his throat. "I'll explain to my mom what happened with the tomatoes, k?" 

"You'd do that?!" Lumine's eyes sparkled as Sam helped her off the board. 

"Y-Yeah, it's only right…" Sam scratched the back of his head. 

"I appreciate this! Thank you!" Lumine chirped. 

A smile crept across Sam's face as the space between them thick with a tenderness that couldn't help but make him breathe slowly and deeply. 

________________________________________ 

"Samson Derek Jones!" Jodi scolded, her hands rest angrily on her hips. "Yoba damnit… I did not need this today… Your brother has a spelling test tomorrow that he needs to study for, he needs a bath before bed, the floors need a good scrub, the laundry is piling up, and as if that weren't enough…I have to prepare something else for dinner…." Jodi looked at the clock, pushing back her frazzled hair. 

"Um…" Lumine tapped her pointer fingers together, hoping she wouldn't overstep any boundaries. "I…uh… I could assist you…" She gulped. "I used to babysit and… it wasn't uncommon for my… clients to ask me… to… um… complete household tasks… uh… while they were away…" 

Keeping his head down, Sam glanced over at Lumine. 

Jodi swore she heard harps and saw a bright light behind Lumine as she looked at her in surprise. 

"Y-You… babysat?" Jodi slowly approached Lumine, a twinkle in her eyes. "And did chores…?" 

"Ah… mmhm…" Lumine's eyes widened in terror. "I… was certified?" Lumine pulled up her certificate on her cellphone, showing it to Jodi. 

Looking from the certificate to Lumine, Jodi gently cupped Lumine's hand in hers, "Are you an angel?" 

"Um… afraid not…" Lumine let out a nervous laugh. 

"If my son wasn't such a pain in the ass…" Jodi looked over Lumine's shoulder, giving her son the stink eye. "I'd insist that you to marry him…" Jodi's eyes sparkled. 

"Mom!" Sam bleated, his face flushed. 

"Um…" Lumine shyly avoided Jodi's uncomfortable gaze. "So… when would you like me to start?" Lumine smiled sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I had written a couple months back instead of working on my fiction. I have a soft spot for fluff... <3
> 
> ~H_3xe


End file.
